


I don't know what this is but you got me good

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Mercy and summary from Sweet Caroline. First Puckurt I wrote \o/ I hope you like, people. And thanks, <a href="http://13chapters.livejournal.com/">13chapters</a>! You're an amazing beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I don't know what this is but you got me good

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mercy and summary from Sweet Caroline. First Puckurt I wrote \o/ I hope you like, people. And thanks, [13chapters](http://13chapters.livejournal.com/)! You're an amazing beta!

The first time was Mike's fault. Everyone was locked in school because it was snowing so much that it was risky to go outside. So they were at school with nothing to do when Rachel had the awesome idea to play Truth or Dare.

Puck should have known better than to have accepted the invitation to play.

"What?! No way I'll do that!" Mike smirked.

"What? Are you scared you'll like it?" Puck felt his anger building.

"No!"

"So? Go on and kiss Kurt! Or are you not so sure about your heterosexuality?" Mike could seem like a good boy, but he was really mean when he wanted to be.

"Fine!" Puck said, closing in on Kurt, who looked at him like he was crazy if he thought he was letting Puck do this.

"What the hell are you..." Puck didn't give Kurt a chance to finish, he just crushed their mouths together.

It was awkward, weird and uncomfortable. It was a male body against Puck's and he had no idea if he was doing this right because Kurt couldn't stop moving. Puck grabbed Kurt's head, inclined it, made them fit and kissed him for real. It wasn't so different from kissing a girl and Puck wouldn't admit it, but he kinda liked the way they matched. And how Kurt curled his hand in Puck's hair, pulling him close, tipping his head so Puck could better explore his mouth.

They stopped kissing when they heard someone clearing their throat. Puck looked at his friends. Everyone was silent and seemed shocked.

"Wow, hottest thing I ever saw!" He heard Brittany talking to Tina, who nodded in agreement.

Puck tried ignore his erection and the whispers in the room, but it was impossible. Puck couldn't look at Kurt and the other boy couldn't look at him either, apparently. Puck felt better about the whole thing.

*

The second time it was Kurt's fault. He was yelling with Puck about his ruined clothes (it wasn't really Puck's fault, he was walking with his slushie when Kurt suddenly crossed his way and they collided, spilling his beverage on Kurt's clothes) and he was going on and on and wouldn't shut the fuck up. Without meaning to, Puck grabbed Kurt's collar and pulled him close to his face. Puck realized that his mouth was crushing Kurt's and they were kissing. Puck felt Kurt's hands holding his face and drawing him closer while he opened up for Puck's tongue. He just kept his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt was less annoying when he had his mouth busy, Puck decided. He was kinda okay with that.

*

The third time was Kurt's fault too. He had his pretty red mouth wrapped around his thumb because he cut himself in a stupid way and Puck couldn't help himself. He knew they were at school and could be caught any moment, but he didn't care. He pushed Kurt in his lap and kissed him. Kurt was surprised at first and tensed up, but when Puck slid his tongue over his lower lip, Kurt relaxed and his arms loop around Puck's neck. He let Puck kiss him, nibbling his lower lip and touching him under his shirt.

Puck thought Good when he felt his palm against the quick beating of Kurt's heart. He thought Perfect when Kurt moaned his name and fisted as much hair in one hand as he could, desperate for Puck.

*

The fourth time wasn't anybody's fault. One moment they were lying on Kurt's bed, watching the movie Mr. Schue told them to watch; the next moment, Kurt was looking at Puck and then they were kissing. Puck kissed Kurt possessively and passionately, grabbing his face, licking into his mouth, biting his neck and going on until he felt Kurt melting in his arms, panting and murmuring his name.

*

The fifth time they were outside of Kurt's house, just talking about school, glee and football. When Puck said he was going to his home, he leaned in. Kurt just tipped his head back and they kissed. Puck explored Kurt's mouth and realized he tasted like chocolate and change.

*

After the fifth time, Puck stopped counting.

_The End_


End file.
